The invention relates to animal waste pickup and disposal apparatus, and in particular the invention is concerned with a disposable device for easily picking up animal waste such as dog excrement or other debris and for being conveniently dispensed from a very flat initial configuration.
Most municipalities have laws that relate to the clean-up and disposal of pet litter. For example, the City of San Francisco's Health Code under Article 40 states:
"It shall be unlawful for an owner or custodian of any dog who permits said dog to defecate on public or private property or who walks a dog without carrying a container suitable for the removal and disposal of excrement." PA0 1. Too costly. PA0 2. Require assembly prior to use. PA0 3. Depend on functioning or meshing components to be effective. PA0 4. Leave waste on exposed outside of container if carelessly used. PA0 5. Are awkward or too bulky to carry in pocket or purse. PA0 6. Cannot be used on difficult or varying terrain. PA0 7. Are not 100% disposable. PA0 8. Do not accommodate various stool consistencies or sizes. PA0 9. Are unsightly and objectionable when full. PA0 10. Cannot be made reasonably odor and leak-proof.
A great number of prior devices have been disclosed for use in picking up wastes dropped by animals or other unsanitary materials. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,826; 3,885,266; 3,971,503; 4,103,952; 4,155,581; 4,186,955; 4,205,869; 4,251,097; 4,252,356; 4,272,116; 4,431,222; and 4,458,932.
Unfortunately, the devices previously available for such purposes are not used or accepted by pet owners for some or all of the following reasons:
Several of the prior patents have made some provision for mess-free handling of the animal wastes and sanitary packaging of the picked up material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,266; 4,155,581 and 4,186,955 show apparatus intended toward these purposes. These patents also disclose devices intended for disposable use and formed, at least in part, of paper.
However, the devices of these patents have either been of low storage capacity, cumbersome or time consuming in use (for example requiring several folding or unfolding or assembly steps prior to use), poorly sealed against escape of vapors after use, or requiring an additional component such as a bag or box for receiving a first container.
While a number of the objects of the present invention have been addressed in different ways by various examples of prior waste pickup and disposal devices, none of the prior devices has included features providing the compact, flat storage, easy dispensing, convenience and speed of use, compactness in wrapped configuration and integrity of containment as in the present invention described below.